


Secrets Lost in Blood Informational

by Jouaint



Series: Secrets Lost in Blood [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Über (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouaint/pseuds/Jouaint
Summary: This is where I'm posting additional informational and worldbuilding for my Secrets Lost in Blood fic.
Series: Secrets Lost in Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645957





	Secrets Lost in Blood Informational

Here is some background on the world of Secrets Lost in Blood.

World War II ends with the defeat of the Axis Powers, though it is a hard-fought thing. Germany basically ceases to exist as a culture and it is a minor miracle that the German people weren’t exterminated in revenge for the truly brutal reign of terror they enacted in the closing years of the war. The only reason Japan doesn’t go through something similar is because America and the Soviet Union started coming into conflict and so America took to trying to turn into an ally to counter the Union in the Pacific.

After the war America and the Soviet Union started getting into this world’s version of the Cold War (though it was a lot less cold). One of the important thing both sides realized all the way back during World War II was that with the introduction of Enhanced Humans they needed more than ever to have the people believe in the government and its systems and goals to keep the various super-humans turning into warlords. To that end they started campaigns of propaganda both at home and abroad. Because in a world with Wodan’s Blood the most valuable natural resource isn’t gold or oil, but people and especially loyal people.

The United States came to dominate the Western powers as in our TL although this time it was much more beat up and so not able to provide as much support to help pull Western Europe out of the devastation brought on by the War. This ironically made them more dependent for the supplies the US could bring over and with the propaganda pour out and their own fears of Soviet domination pulled them firmly in to the US’s orbit.

While this was happening the US and Soviets were engaged in bad proxy war in Asia that eventually ended with Korea being a solidly under US hegemony but China becoming a mess with control being split somewhere down the middle. Shortly after this conflict the US would reform the Allied Nations into a force opposing the spread of communism, while the Soviets would found the United Workers Alliance in opposition. Along with that US spent many years wooing India into its camp and it was only do too the Soviets getting close that it eventually joins the Allies.

During this period the US also drew in most of the Anglo-sphere and some of the pacific islands. While the Soviets started absorbing most of the nations around it. During this period the organization that would become known as the Islamic League would be founded. This alliance would be encouraged to come together by the Workers Union and Allies as a sort of neutral party. This was done mostly because neither side really trusted the other to control the vast oil reserves, but did not want to get into another war so soon after the mess in China. At its height the Islamic League stretched from bordering India to encompassing all of Northern Africa (Israel was never created after the War in this TL).

Of course, it was only a few years later before both sides started messing with the various polities of the League, helped along by vast internal divisions and it became something of a rump organization with much of it falling into the hands of the Soviets or becoming a conflict zone between the US and Soviets. What’s left tends to switch between the Allies and the Union.

In this TL the US ended up getting North and Central America plus the Caribbean Islands to join the Allies. Worried about the Soviets using one of the nations as a base to jump into the US or sneak in enhanced humans the US started to force its corporations into line in these nations as well as quietly getting various dictators to step down in favor of more democratic (though still favoring the US) governments. Of the South American nations only, Brazil fell in with the Allies while the rest went with the Union or are conflict zones.

In the modern day the Allied Nations (called the American Empire by the Union) covers wide swathes of the world. It is made up of capitalistic and democratic nations and the people have a high standard of living. It is currently the more powerful of the two superpowers although the United Workers Alliance (called the USSR and the Iron Curtain) is still very much deserving of being a superpower.

Despite what both sides might claim the two groups are utterly dominated by their central nation. How open they are in admitting this fact varies based on area and length they have been in that group.

The technology is more advanced than in old time thanks to the power of the Halo allowing for feats that could not be replicated in the OTL. In the Allied Nations most hospitals have at least a couple of enhanced humans acting as doctors. Fusion power is achieved through the use of carefully modulated Halo use. Material tech has reached the point where both the Union and Allies possess a Space Elevator and permanent (and sperate) research colonies on the moon with plans being drawn up to capture an asteroid to practice asteroid mining.

Now as to the Stargate side of things it mostly stays the same with the gate being found in Egypt and transported to the US. Ernest still ends up going through and the project is cut short, the Soviets get the DHD, etc.…

However, one important thing is Daniel Jackson’s theories aren’t nearly as out there as they were in the olt. Because who or whatever created Wodan’s Blood and it is known that there was some force (whether aliens, ancient human civilizations, or actual gods) messing around with humanity way back when. Daniel’s theories about the pyramids and the like being connected is still thought to be a little bit of a stretch, but it is still something that academia has acknowledged as a real possibility.

The Goa’uld do not have access to Wodan’s Blood or are aware that it exists.

Now there is a reason for this namely that even if they ever found out about it. Wodan’s Blood and Enhanced Humans would be detrimental to their rulership. Imagine it the average tankmen would be immune to infestation simply due to the fact that their bodies would be to hard for the Goa’uld to penetrate. Now that brings up the argument of them using only Halo favored EH (Enhanced Humans), but that runs into the problem of the fact that would concentrate immense (one might even say god-like) powers in a large group of people and the Goa’ulds social system would not be able to keep them loyal on their own.

So, ok the only people allowed to be EHs are the hosts of Goa’uld except that runs into the same problem where the lesser Goa’uld won’t feel a need to obey their masters and have immense power. It would tear their empire apart. So, you restrict it all the way to only System Lords, except the necessary formula to make Wodan’s Blood is not that tricky to make and so it could be found out with a robust enough spy network or bribes. Let’s not also forget all of the Goa’ulds enemies that would love to have something that could devastate one of their biggest advantages and really level the playing field.


End file.
